


El ghoul que quería ser un héroe

by Inumakume



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ghoul Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Nice Bakugou Katsuki, No es un crossover, Not a Crossover, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Temas sensibles, midoriya no tiene one for all
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumakume/pseuds/Inumakume
Summary: Midoriya Izuku nació con un quirk diferente al de su padre y al de su madre; un quirk que lo hacia comer carne humana...Izuku buscara lidiar con esto mientras aun persigue su sueño de ser un héroe y ayudar a la gente; aun que para ello deba mentir y esconder su secreto incluso de los que mas amaPero los secretos no duran para siempre.Esta historia también se publica en Wattpad y Fanfiction
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. El inicio de todo

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueña de Boku no hero academia ni de sus personajes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea de los ghouls ( en el sentido del anime Tokyo Ghoul) es algo que me encanta. Pensar en cómo reaccionan personajes ante esta situación uff. Esto me hizo animarme a escribir un fic al respecto.   
> Quiero explorar esta idea con cómo sería una situación así pues en realidad pensar en que una sociedad acepte a los ghouls (dentro de el lore por supuesto) es complicado, con forme esto se desarrolle tal vez encuentre una respuesta y espero que sea satisfactoria.   
> Soy Inumakume por cierto xD   
> Sin mas… disfruten

Cuando era pequeño siempre admiro a los héroes más que nada, su recuerdo más preciado es ver a su héroe favorito All Might en su debut salvando personas con una sonrisa en el rostro. En ese momento decidió que quería convertirse en un héroe también.  
Izuku Midoriya no era el único que admiraba a los héroes por supuesto, su mejor amigo Bakugou Katsuki, o Kacchan como él lo llamaba compartir con él esta admiración. Al ser prácticamente vecinos ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos pensando en aventuras y pretendiendo ser grandes héroes en sus juegos; ambos esperaban ansiosos el día en que sus peculiaridades finalmente se manifestaran.  
Fue durante la clase que Kacchan le mostró a su amigo su peculiaridad, pequeñas explosiones ocurrían en la palma de su mano los ojos de Izuku brillaron de admiración en ese momento.

—Más vale que te apresures a conseguir la tuya también Deku—Le había dicho Kacchan 

Sin embargo Izuku tuvo que esperar algún tiempo más antes de que esto sucediera. Su médico le había informado a su mamá que era posible que se tratara de un floreciente tardío; durante este tiempo algunas compañeros de clases lo molestaban ocasionalmente Kacchan solía defenderlo si la situación era muy fea aun que terminaba quejándose sobre como Deku debería defenderse solo o lo inútil que era si no podía poner a esos niños en su lugar. Aunque duras las palabras de su amigo no estaban cargadas de malicia alguna, era solo su forma de ser.  
La vida de Izuku finalmente cambió poco después de su noveno cumpleaños, al principio pensó que se trataba solo de su imaginación y después pensó que estaba enfermo cuando la comida comenzó a tener un sabor extraño. Cuando fue llevado al médico después de vomitar su comida se le realizaron diferentes pruebas clínicas y al fin recibió la noticia que había estado esperando tantos años, su peculiaridad se había manifestado al fin.

—Señora Midoriya, hemos determinado que la causa de estos síntomas corresponde a la peculiaridad de su hijo—Comenzó a explicar el médico— He revisado los registros que lleno sobre su peculiaridad y la del padre del niño, no soy un experto en peculiaridades pero considero que estos síntomas podrían estar relacionados de alguna forma con la peculiaridad de su esposo 

—Izuku estará bien?—Pregunto preocupada Inko 

—Parece ser que la peculiaridad del chico se está manifestando paulatinamente, hasta el momento sabemos que su piel es resistente a agujas y presumiblemente a objetos punzocortantes en general. Sería bueno tener más información, pero como imagina no podemos dejar que pase más días sin comer por lo que…

Ese día Izuku recibió un tratamiento a largo plazo de supresores para su peculiaridad para que pudiese comer. Con el tiempo Izuku comenzó a notar que su problema con la comida era más grave de lo que pensó en un inicio ya que llegó al punto de no poder comer nada sin el medicamento. En cuanto a su resistencia a los cortes que era lo único que sabía de su peculiaridad prácticamente desaparecía con los supresores.  
Toda esta situación solo trajo más burlas de las ya existentes de parte de sus compañeros.  
Los años pasaron y su diagnóstico no cambio, bueno en realidad cada cierto tiempo era necesario recetar supresores más y más fuertes pues creaba resistencia. Además de esto cada cierto tiempo debía ir al médico para buscar alguna comida que pudiera comer aun con su peculiaridad con unas cosas parecidas a test de alergias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese día Izuku llego cansado a su casa después de uno de esas visitas al hospital después de casi dos años finalmente necesito un cambio de medicamentos, había pasado por ello a lo largo de los años, pero esta vez era diferente los supresores actuales era lo más fuerte que existía de venta al público como medicamento, su médico le advirtió que una vez que desarrollará resistencia tendrían que buscar alguna otra forma de mantenerlo nutrido. A Izuku le preocupaba que ya no habría nada que hacer si seguían sin encontrar algo que pudiera comer; tal vez moriría de inanición , sin embargo intentó no preocuparse mucho, aun tenía un par de años antes de que eso sucediera. 

—Estoy en casa!— anuncio cansado cuando entró

—¡Bienvenido! ¿Cómo te fue en el médico?—Preguntó su mamá saliendo de la cocina para saludar a su hijo— Prepare algo que creo que te podría gustar 

Esa era la rutina de Izuku, cada par de semanas suspendía su medicación de la noche y su mamá compraba algo diferente para cocinar un platillo nuevo con la esperanza de que pudiera comerlo aun con su peculiaridad. Izuku actualmente estaba por terminar su segundo año de Secundaria y en todo ese tiempo aún no había encontrado algo que fuese capaz de comer sin sus medicamentos.

—Iré a cambiarme! 

Cuando bajaba de su recamara sonó el timbre de la puerta a lo que Izuku fue a atender, se hacía una buena idea de quién era así que no se sorprendió cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con un chico rubio con una canasta tejida, desentonaba totalmente igual que siempre.

—Hola Kacchan— Saludo alegremente Izuku 

El chico no respondió y empujó la cesta contra el pecho de Deku a lo que él simplemente tomó. Su madre también fue a ver quien estaba en la puerta y al ver a Bakugou sonrío amablemente 

—De nuevo trajiste comida, muchas gracias, eres muy amable Bakugou-kun—Agradeció ella—quieres quedarte a comer 

—No hace falta—Respondió él algo cortante y se fue sin decir mas se fue 

Era otra cosa que había surgido con los años dada su condición, Kacchan le traía comida diferente alrededor de dos veces al mes y obligado por su madre la llevaba en esa cesta que tanto desentonaba cuando la llevaba; por otro lado Inko en agradecimiento les llevaba un poco de los platillos que preparaba cuando tenía oportunidad.

Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados en la mesa Izuku por fin apareció el platillo de esa ocasión, parecería sin lugar a dudas arroz frito si no fuese por el tamaño de los granos

—Parece arroz frito—Comentó Izuku

—Creo que el nombre era…*Behelpuri—Declaró ella feliz— Son fideos de garbanzo y arroz inflado  
Izuku entonces lo probó y allí estaba de nuevo, ese sabor… no pudo tragarlo. Su madre le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda. No le quedó más remedio que tomar el medicamento para poder comer, una vez que lo hizo la comida ya no tenía un sabor desagradable, en su opinión apenas y sabía a algo; sin embargo su madre se había esforzado por lo que no lo dejaría.

*Platillo de la comida India, nunca lo he probado, pero luce delicioso

—Tampoco funcionó esta vez no es así ?—Inko sonaba triste 

—No… perdona—Izuku agacho la cabeza

—No te preocupes—Intentó animarlo—Ya encontraremos algo 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue hacia mediados de su tercer año de secundaria que las cosas cambiaron para Izuku. No solo tenía que empezar a decidir qué es lo que quería para su futuro si no que en las últimas semanas repentinamente noto como el efecto de los supresores dejaba de funcionar, al inicio pensó que era su imaginación, pero los días pasaron y solo empeoro. Estaba verdaderamente mortificado por ello ya que apenas había podido contener las náuseas en los últimos días.

—Oi ! Qué demonios te pasa?—Kacchan pateó el pupitre de Deku a lo que el levanto la mirada

—Kacchan! H-hola—Saludó el nervioso

Su amigo no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar la hoja en la mesa de Izuku. “Opciones para la escuela preparatoria”. Habían repartido esas hojas a todos los grupos de tercer año, Katsuki apenas necesitó de un minuto para llenarlo, lo tenía muy claro iría a la UA y por supuesto que sabía que Deku también quería ir allí.

—S-supongo que tu ya llenaste la tuya—Comentó Izuku notando la mirada de Kacchan 

—¡Claro que ya lo hice! Deja de perder el tiempo y llena la maldita hoja—Reprocho Katsuki 

—Bueno, sabes…los supresores…los demás están diciendo que debería ser realista—Explicó Deku con cuidado 

—Y por qué debería importarme eso ??!—Harto con la situación Katsuki tomó uno de los bolígrafos de la mesa de Izuku y garabateó algo en el papel “UA”—Toma, eres tan inútil…ya lo escribí 

Después de eso se fue refunfuñando algo entre dientes; Izuku solo sonrío cuando su amigo se alejó lo suficiente. Así era él, cualquiera que los viera desde lejos podría pensar que Kacchan odiaba a Deku, pero no podrían estar más equivocados, Bakugou Katsuki era un gran amigo, con una forma única de demostrarlo pero desde pequeños Izuku siempre había podido confiar en el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues esto iba a ser un capítulo más largo pero ya que tenía 2 dibujos preparados lo termine dividiendo xp   
> Sin embargo el siguiente capítulo se publicara mañana OwO ( o ese es el plan :p)   
> Podrán ver el arte de este capitulo  
> [Aquí](https://inumakume3.tumblr.com/post/645957992402010112/deku-es-tan-incre%C3%ADblemente-adorable-de-peque%C3%B1o)  
> [O aquí](https://www.instagram.com/p/CMivoZNBx1G/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)  
> Pueden seguirme para mas arte OwO  
> 


	2. Huida al bosque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca pongo resumenes xp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La segunda parte del primer capítulo OwO  
> Resulto algo mas corto que el anterior pero en fin  
> Ojala lo disfruten  
> Att. Inumakume

Cuando las clases terminaron Izuku se encontró solo, adivino que Kacchan se había adelantado, tal vez aun seguir molesto por lo que había pasado.

—Tu hoja de opciones—Pidió secamente el representante de la clase a Deku 

—A-aquí tienes

El grupo de chicos que solían molestarlo aún estaba en el salón por lo que decidió que debía irse de allí rápido. Mientras salía del salón pudo escuchar a uno de ellos hablar

—¡Déjame ver eso! 

Izuku se refugió en un parque cercano, se quedó allí horas luchando con la preocupación y angustia que lo aplastaban. No le había contado ni a su madre ni a Kacchan sobre las náuseas que ahora tenía al comer, estaba muy asustado, tenía que haber otra forma. Tendría que hablar con su médico. Izuku perdió la noción del tiempo y solo salir de sus pensamientos cuando las risas de un grupo de chicos inundaron el ambiente, era casi el atardecer, había estado demasiado tiempo allí sentado.

—Jajaja! Nunca podrías ganarme idiota—Se escuchó a alguien decir

Izuku los reconoció, eran sus compañeros de clase. Tenía que salir de allí 

—Hey ! Ese no es Izuku ?—Comentó uno de ellos señalando en su dirección 

Demasiado tarde, en un segundo lo tenían rodeado

—Vimos tus opciones para la preparatoria—Dijo otro chico—¿Qué diablos estabas pensando eh Izuku!!? Jajaja 

—Tiene que ser un chiste, no hay forma que en serio creas que puedes entrar a la UA—Comentó otro 

Los tres chicos se reían fuertemente, Izuku solo deseaba desaparecer deseando que alguien apareciera y parara eso. Si tan solo estuviera Kacchan esto no sucedería, pero era por eso mismo que estaban allí, que el chico rubio lo defendiera no había hecho más que alimentar el odio que le tenían 

—Aun tienes tus cuadernos de héroes—El más alto le arrebató su mochila y vacío el contenido en el suelo—Aquí están, jaja aun los tienes 

—¡Mira! —Otro de los chicos recogió un frasco blanco—¿Son tus medicinas no ? 

—Por favor devuélveme eso—Se atrevió a decir Izuku

—Oh vamos, las tomas todo el tiempo seguro te puedes saltar la de hoy—Dijo abriendo el frasco y sacando un puñado y lanzándolo al aire—Hoy eres libre de esta cosa

Eso era todo, definitivamente tenía que salir de allí. Mientras los tres chicos reían Izuku aprovechó para tomar su cuaderno de análisis y su mochila.

—Oye que ha-

Izuku salió corriendo con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas y por supuesto los tres chicos lo siguieron. Sin ningún mejor plan Izuku corrió al enorme bosque que se extendía a un lado del el barrio residencial; no sabía si aún seguían detrás de él pero simplemente no quería detenerse, se internó en el bosque más y más hasta que finalmente sus piernas no pudieron más, así que se tumbó en el primer sitio que encontró junto a un enorme tronco.  
No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí pero se hacía una buena idea en vista de que el sol ya no se veía en el horizonte; en ese momento Izuku en verdad deseo no haberse saltado el almuerzo en la escuela, tenía esa costumbre desde hacía tiempo para evitar las burlas pero ahora mismo no había hecho más que perjudicarlo, moría de hambre. Sin perder más tiempo comenzó su caminata en busca de un camino de regreso.

—Sin señal…—dijo con un suspiro mirando la pantalla de su celular, eso no era bueno 

Entonces un aroma llenó sus fosas nasales, eso definitivamente era comida y era lo más delicioso que alguna vez hubiese olido. Embriagado por el hambre persiguió el aroma a través del bosque corriendo y esquivando como podía ramas y raíces; se perdió completamente en el hambre pues cuando llegó al sitio cayó de rodillas y con las manos metió cuanto podía de aquello en su boca.  
Nunca había probado nada igual, era tan delicioso que su estómago no dejaba de pedir más; siguió con esto una cantidad incierta de tiempo en la cual su mente estaba tan nublada que no se dio cuenta de lo extraño de la situación. Pasado suficiente tiempo otra sensación lo invadió, no la reconoció al inicio, tuvo que volver a sus memorias de su infancia para recordar que era, ya no tenía hambre y estaba realmente aliviado por ello, era como si los últimos años hubiera estado famélico solo sosteniendo por poco.  
Finalmente se levantó y fue cuando el hechizo bajo el que había estado antes se rompió, estaba demasiado oscuro y sin embargo en realidad podía ver bastante bien pero sacó su teléfono nuevamente para poder iluminar mejor; encender esa lámpara fue lo peor que pudo hacer, rojo inundó su vista por todos lados y mirando un poco más reconoció lo que alguna vez había sido una persona 

—AHHHHH!!!—Grito con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus pulmones 

Cuando el celular cayó e iluminó en su dirección pudo ver sus manos llenas de sangre. Su respiración se volvió forzada, su vista se movía frenética captando cada detalle de la sangrienta escena frente a él y entonces corrió, tenía que alejarse de allí. La luz de su celular aun encendida se agitó violentamente durante todo el tiempo de su huida. Hasta que fue opacada por la iluminación de una calle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay el pobre de Deku :(  
> Ojala puedan dejar algún comentario, me encantaría leerlos y responderles si es el caso <3  
> Podrán ver el arte del capítulo:  
> [Aquí](https://inumakume3.tumblr.com/post/646049325755023360/deku-ghoulmi-pobre-bebe-comienza-la-odisea)  
> [O aquí](https://www.instagram.com/p/CMlVuTrB-PV/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)  
> Si les gusta mi arte por favor síganme ;3


	3. Tiene que haber otra forma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola que tal seguimos con el ambiente lúgubre en este capítulo, es bastante corto lo admito; intentare subir el próximo capítulo en menos tiempo y este sí que será más largo.   
> Aun trabajo en más dibujos para el fic por eso pese a que tengo preparados varios capítulos tardo en subirlos xp   
> Sin mas disfruten   
> Att. Inumakume

Kacchan no estaba feliz, había decidido no esperar a Deku al terminar las clases y ahora se encontraba caminando por las solitarias calles en busca de su amigo. Supo que algo no estaba bien cuando el nerd tardo demasiado en llegar a cenar, las cosas solo empeoraron cuando se encontró con el grupo de idiotas que solían molestarlo quienes tenían el frasco de medicinas de Deku; a base de amenazas logro que le dijeran como el nerd había corrido al bosque, tendría que golpearlos apropiadamente en otra ocasión. El sonido de agua corriendo llamo su atención, en la toma de agua publica del parque había alguien, le tomo apenas unos segundos reconocer ese cabello verde rizado 

—Oi ! Deku!!—Lo llamo mientras corría en su dirección—Que demonios?!

El chico de pelo verde tenía la ropa mojada y cara sucia con tierra, no llevaba el saco negro de su uniforme y estaba hecho un lío de lágrimas   
Pudo ver al chico paralizarse un segundo cuando noto su presencia y acto seguido desplomarse en el suelo para seguir llorando 

—Una paliza ordinaria no será suficiente—Determino mientras se arrodillaba junto a el y ponía su mano en el hombro de Deku 

Cuando finalmente se calmó acompaño a Izuku a su casa donde fue recibido por una Inko preocupada

Izuku no asistió a la escuela al día siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Permaneció en su cuarto todo el día, pese a estar empapado no se había resfriado pero su madre estaba de acuerdo con que descansara aun que para ella la versión de los hechos fuera diferente.  
Después de la escuela “jugando” con sus amigos se perdió en el bosque donde sufrió algunas heridas despide de perderse. O eso era lo que Izuku le había dicho.   
Como fuera no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso…estaba bastante seguro de que esa noche el se había comido a una persona; llorar todo el día no había ayudado en lo más mínimo pero tomar gran cantidad de supresores e intentar comer algo de lo que su madre llevo a su cuarto tampoco.

—Entonces se supone que esto es lo que mi peculiaridad quiere que coma….

Reflexiono sobre ello todo el día y aun se negaba a aceptarlo, esa no podía ser la respuesta.  
El día siguiente no fue muy diferente hasta que entrada la noche escapo de casa y volvió al bosque, necesitaba comprobarlo, todo aquello tenía que ser un error o una alucinación provocada por su hambre pero definitivamente no era real.

Mientras corría por el bosque a una velocidad asombrosa noto cosas diferentes sobre él, su agilidad y sentidos eran mejores de lo que nunca habían sido, su olfato especialmente pues fue el responsable de guiarlo siguiendo ese delicioso aroma que no tardo en reconocer.

—solo un poco más—Se dijo a si mismo mientras saltaba un gran tronco caído y…—No…no no no no no 

Allí estaba de nuevo, la sangre ahora parecía más bien una mancha de tinta negra que se esparcía en todas direcciones en cuyo centro se veía la forma de unas costillas claramente humanas.

—esto no…por qué yo, esto está mal

Nuevamente lloro y grito de desesperación hasta que las lágrimas simplemente dejaron de salir, eso no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Después de reunir el coraje cavo una tumba con sus manos y metió los restos dentro junto con la tierra y las plantas manchadas con sangre, fue mientras hacía esto que noto un enorme cuchillo dentado manchado con sangre junto a un frasco vacío que olía a medicamento; eso lo tranquilizo en cierta forma, él no había matado a esa persona.

Permaneció contemplando la tumba improvisada cuando un pensamiento paso por su mente “tenía que haber otra forma” eso fue lo que había pensado días atrás cuando pensaba en el que pasaría cuando los supresores dejaran de funcionar…valía la pena intentarlo pero tenía que esperar a tener hambre de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como decía, bastante corto :(  
> Aun con eso espero que lo disfrutaran, aunque Deku sufre mucho xp ( y seguirá así un tiempo xC )  
> Pueden ver el arte del capitulo  
> [Aquí](https://www.instagram.com/p/CM02N6-BNwo/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)  
> [O aquí](https://inumakume3.tumblr.com/post/646594930538692608/dekutristeotra-vez-t-t-rayos-no-es-mi)  
> Si les gusta mi arte por favor síganme <3

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden seguirme para mas arte OwO  
> [Mi instagram](https://www.instagram.com/inumakume/)  
> [ Mi tumbrl](https://inumakume3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
